


"Where's My Coffee?"

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Short fic based off of the dialogue:"Where's my coffee?""Maybe you ran out?""No, I made coffee, walked away to pee, and now it's gone. Where is it, you bastard."





	"Where's My Coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing major in this story, just some mentioned of stress, and mild cussing

“Ugh, dammit!” MC groaned in frustration as she glared at her computer, alerting her she missed the same question three times in a row. 

She has never admitted to being smart and the many mistakes during studying were only shining that fact in her face. 

Exhausted, she checked her phone. 6:15 AM. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, rolling back into her chair.

She had stayed up all night studying and felt nowhere close to being able to pass her midterms.

Her exam started at 8:00, so she did have a little bit of spare time to wake up before she bombed her test.

MC exited her room, walking into her kitchen, glancing over a particular white-haired man typing away on his computer.

He had been working nonstop for about as long as she had been.

Typically, she got worried about her boyfriend, but she knew that she couldn’t tell him to stop without it being turned around on her, and MC couldn’t do that.

She was too far behind, she couldn’t risk not studying.

Who knows what would happen if she failed.

MC would be the laughingstock of her whole family absolutely humiliated.

She’ll be damned if she could do something about it. 

Saeran glanced up at MC as she held a serious gaze at the drink she was making. 

Subtly smiling, he continued to watch her. 

He always found her determination to be almost irresistible.

Without a word, MC left the kitchen back down the hallway, closing the door to a room he couldn’t see.

He looked back at the coffee she had left.

She always made the best coffee, they both knew it. Stifling a yawn, He shuffled over to the counter.

She wouldn’t mind if I had a sip, he decided as he gripped the cup.

MC returned within a few minutes, finding Saeran on the couch just as before.

She turned to the counter to pick up her drink only to find it missing.

“Where’s my coffee?” she asked quietly, her back still facing him.

With a small shrug, Saeran replied, “Maybe you ran out?”

Whipping her head around to face her boyfriend, she glared.

“No, I made coffee, walked away to pee, and now it’s gone. Where is it, you bastard?”

MC’s response caused him to stop typing, stuck looking up at her in a mix of shock and enjoyment.

Hiding a smile, Saeran stands up, gently placing his hands on hers. 

“You did make coffee. I just wanted to enjoy some of it. Before I knew it, I drank all of it. Turns out I needed it more than I thought. Didn’t know it was that important to you.”

“No,” MC sighed, waving her hand in front of her face, “You’re fine. I’m just so strung up. Sorry, you know, for calling you a bastard. You know I didn’t mean it. I’m just so damn stressed right now; my words are slipping.”

“Well, I mean, you aren’t wrong. I definitely am a bastard.”

MC giggled, feeling her nerves calm down just from his aura.

Saeran placed a kiss on her temple, then began to lead her into the kitchen. 

“Let’s find something for you to eat. You have to be in good spirits to kick that math final in the ass.” 

MC nodded yes as she stared at him adoringly. 

“I’m fine with that, but I’m making some coffee. For me this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any and all requests from you lovely people! I thrive off of dialogue prompts, but if you have a nice scenario you want to submit, that's fine too! I'll be posting it both on AO3 and Tumblr (Username: Takara-Kaneko)
> 
> You can message me or post it in the comments!


End file.
